Hot melt compositions are, in some cases, thermoplastic adhesives that can be dispensed when hot (e.g., at temperatures ranging from 80° C. to 200° C.) and acquire “green strength” (i.e., the ability of an adhesive to be handled before it has completely cured) from cooling below the transition temperature. This allows for efficient bonding operations in original equipment manufacturer (OEM) assembly applications, by decreasing cycle time. Also, hot melts use less energy per unit of production than solvent or water-based sealing systems; are more environmentally friendly; and do not require mixing of two parts. There is therefore a need to identify moisture curable hot melt compositions (e.g., hot melt adhesive compositions), including those having improved physical properties, such as improved mechanical toughness and optical clarity.